


The Ratio of Freckles to Stars

by SighKurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighKurauchi/pseuds/SighKurauchi
Summary: Kotori has limited time before Eli goes to Moscow for her education, so she asks Eli to hang out with her and totally not on a date.





	The Ratio of Freckles to Stars

New school year always means change. It wasn’t all that different for μ's after Eli, Nozomi and Nico graduated. Sure, the others were still there, and they hung out together occasionally, but when Eli left for Russia to pursue her career there, everyone felt sad about it. But there was one person whose heart was breaking every time her favorite graduate wasn’t around anymore.

Minami Kotori.

Kotori harbored a well-hidden crush for Eli. She was smart, level-headed, mature and pretty. Most people saw those same things in Umi, but Kotori simply didn’t see her in the same light as she saw Eli.

After their last live as μ's and now being left without the three older girls, all members felt lonely. They re-branded and still performed, but it really wasn’t the same. Kotori once overheard Maki talking with Nico on the phone, a call that ended with a melancholic “I miss you”. After that occurrence she realized how much she understood this stubborn red-head.

In the day prior to their summer vacation Honoka brought exciting news: Eli will come to Tokyo for her vacation after she’s accepted into her uni. Needless to say Kotori was the most excited one to hear it. She wanted to see the girl she fell in love with, if only for the rest of the summer.

Minutes felt like days in anticipation for Eli’s arrival, and Kotori cursed time itself for playing with her. She felt like even though it’s dragging on now, it will rush past with the speed of light before Eli has to leave, leaving her once again alone and longing for a new meeting.

When Eli finally arrived in August, all μ's members gathered at the airport to greet her. Hugs and “welcome back” lines warmed the blonde’s heart, but something that pleased her even more is the looks in Nozomi’s and Kotori’s eyes.

Day by day passed by and Kotori felt sadder and sadder. There wasn’t a single chance for her to talk to Eli privately, to convey her into the matters that made her heart tremble in anticipation of every meeting. There was always someone else nearby, be it Nozomi, Umi or Honoka.

As Eli’s vacation was coming to a close, Kotori finally mustered her courage and approached Eli with a determined look in her eyes.

“Eli-chan, may I talk to you?”

“Of course,” Eli replied, puzzled. She could barely recall when she last saw this sweet girl filled with so much determination.

“It’s best if we spoke privately, though,” Kotori said.

“I was thinking if we could… you know, hang out? Just the two of us?” Kotori said when they left others, probably adding some new topics to their gossip list.

“Oh, that’s what’s on your mind. I got nervous when I saw you get so serious. Does tomorrow at 6 sound good to you?”

“Yes, Eli-chan, that sounds great.”

“Okay then, in that case I’ll ask Nozomi to help me pick up a dress for our date,” Eli said with a sweet smile, then went back to join the rest of μ's.

“Our date?” Kotori said quietly, a small blush on her face.

The following day felt like a race against time. As a costume designer of μ's Kotori had no trouble picking her outfit, but she was very anxious and couldn’t even take a minute’s rest because of her racing mind. Eli calling it a date the other day suggested that she might have noticed Kotori’s feelings, and that made Kotori happy and nervous.

At 10 to 6 Kotori was waiting for Eli at the entrance of the local shopping mall. She was dressed in a pretty white dress with blue and yellow flower pattern and grey collar and sleeves and black calf-length western boots, her side tail was tied with a green-and-white ribbon, and she clutched to her grey purse, looking into the distance for her favorite blonde graduate. About a minute later, Eli showed up, dressed in a green top and beige jacket, her black skirt with flower pattern and knee-length boots gave her overall image a pretty mature look.

“Good evening, Kotori, how long are you waiting for me?” Eli asked.

“I just got here myself, Eli-chan. How about we watch this new romance movie that hit the theaters this week? I hear it’s pretty good.”

“A romance movie, huh? I was right then, it IS a date,” Eli chuckled. Kotori slightly blushed. “Hey, I’m just teasing. I’d love to see it with you.”

As they arrived to the ticket booths, Kotori insisted she’ll pay for tickets, much to Eli’s amusement and once again mentioning how it’s a proper date through and through, flushing Kotori’s cheeks pink with embarrassment and delight. Eli then insisted she’ll pay for popcorn and drinks, however.

The movie was a sci-fi story of two girls from different interjected realities harbor a crush for each other as they search and develop their feelings amidst the proxy undeclared war between their kinds. Kotori couldn't help but draw parallels between the two girls in the movie and herself and Eli. It often felt like they were from different worlds after all.

Throughout the movie, Kotori and Eli were dipping their hands into the popcorn bucket, and while Eli was doing this somewhat unconsciously, Kotori was aware of it. She almost wanted their hands to touch as they both dip for popcorn, just like in some sappy romantic comedy. She imagined herself and Eli recoil as their hands connect, then look away, embarrassed. So she started diving for popcorn more often, diverting her attention from the movie to Eli.

When they did finally touch hands, it was nothing as Kotori imagined. They lingered there, fingers lightly touching, and as they made eye contact, Eli lightly and gently traced Kotori’s slender fingers with her own. Kotori’s heart was racing, but before she could properly react, Eli pulled her hand back with a smile.

About half an hour into the movie they ran out of popcorn. Kotori had only her own eagerness for sudden hand-touching to blame for this unfortunate turn of event. When they cleaned their hands with napkins, Eli took Kotori’s hand and linked her fingers between her own. Kotori looked at Eli, her questing gaze met with a sweet smile from the blonde graduate.

As the movie progressed, the two main characters were finally able to confess their love. Kotori felt a surge of emotion, like her brain was giving her a kick in the butt. She lightly squeezed Eli’s hand and turned to face the girl, her cheeks flushed red, her lips invitingly parted, her eyes almost sparkling in the light of the screen. Eli looked at her with slight confusion, but understood everything when Kotori slowly inched her face towards her. Eli tilted her head and pressed her lips against Kotori’s. After a couple light kisses Kotori pulled back, giggling nervously, her face flushed red. Eli rubbed Kotori’s hand with her thumb and gave her a reassuring smile.

Kotori paid only a token attention to the movie. Her mind was now focused on these kisses she and Eli shared. She wasn’t a stranger to showing affection. She hugged Honoka and Umi, and even gave them kisses on their cheeks sometimes, but she never kissed somebody on the lips. She felt so glad that she gave her first kiss to the girl she loved so much.

The movie ended before Kotori even knew it. As they left the hall, she called out to Eli.

“Hey Eli-chan, about that kiss...”

“What about it? Isn’t it what people usually do on dates?” Eli was still teasing Kotori about the whole “date” thing, much to her embarrassment.

“It was… my first kiss… actually…” Kotori confessed, blushing.

“Oh. I’m sorry I stole your first kiss, Kotori,” Eli replied.

“No, no, I… I actually wanted that. It felt… right.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Oh, how about we visit that small cafe Nozomi and I used to frequent after you guys succeeded us as student council? Maybe you could properly confess there?” Kotori’s blush grew even redder at these words, but she still offered a smile and a nod. “Let’s get going, then,” Eli said as she took Kotori’s hand and walked towards the exit.

When they arrived to the destination, Kotori was rather surprised by the overall atmosphere of the cafe. It gave off the feel that girls in school uniform were sticking out like sore thumb. The whole place looked modern, like somebody took a cafe from New York and put it in Akiba.

Kotori and Eli were seated by a rather cute waitress, and after reading the menu for about a minute Kotori ordered French vanilla tea and a cheesecake. Eli ordered Darjeeling tea and a special cake. When the waitress came back holding a tray with about a dozen different cake slices for Eli to choose, she picked Neapolitan.

“So,” Eli said when their orders arrived, “did you actually want to kiss me back in the cinema or did the movie draw you in too much?”

“I did,” Kotori replied, blushing. Eli then held Kotori’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Say it, Kotori,” she said. Kotori looked at Eli with a surprised expression. “Tell me how you feel.”

“I’m in love with you, Eli-chan,” Kotori said. Eli smiled, tears forming in her eyes. “Eli-chan, are you crying?”

“It feels like a great weight is lifted from my shoulders. I’ve waited for you to say those words back when I joined μ's. What took you so long, you little tease?”

“Then… That means…” Kotori’s eyes beamed with joy.

“Yeah… me too… I’m in love with you, Kotori.”

As the two girls ate their desserts, they didn’t say anything, like the words are no longer needed to convey their thoughts. All they did was look at each other with bright enamored eyes and smile, both content that their feelings were finally returned.

When they left the cafe, Eli took Kotori’s hand and leaned in to her ear.

“Hey, I have an apartment all to myself tonight. Would you like to keep me company?” Eli whispered with a slight sultry purr in her voice.

“Of course, Eli-chan, I’d be delighted to.”

About 20 minutes later the girls entered Eli’s apartment, hugging and kissing. As Eli closed and locked the front door behind them, she grabbed and squeezed Kotori’s butt with both hands. Kotori moaned into Eli’s mouth, hot pleasure burning in her loins and spreading all over her body as she peeled off Eli’s jacket.

An hour later, both girls were cuddling on Eli’s bed, buck naked and covered in sweat, their clothes scattered all over the floor. Kotori nuzzled at Eli’s neck and said: “I don’t want to let you go.”

“I don’t want to go too, Kotori, but I can’t do anything about it.” Eli then gave Kotori a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I will be here with you tomorrow if it’s any consolation.”

“It is. I love you, Eli-chan.”

“I love you too, Kotori,” Eli replied as she pulled the blankets over them and pulled Kotori closer to herself.

On the day of Eli’s departure Kotori promised herself she wouldn’t cry. But as everyone hugged her and said their so longs, goodbyes and good lucks, her resolve was shattering. When she finally locked Eli in tight embrace, tears started rolling down her cheeks all by themselves.

“Hey, babe, don’t cry,” Eli said as she kissed Kotori’s tears away. It was the first time Eli has called her that, and instead of calming down, Kotori cried harder.

“I love you so much, Eli-chan. I feel like every minute without you is a wasted one.”

“I love you too, Kotori. I truly do. Now, please, take a deep breath and calm down, okay?”

Kotori did just that. When she regained her composure, she leaned in closer to the person she loved so much. She then kissed Eli’s full lips, parting them to allow the blonde’s tongue in.

“I’ll be back on winter break. Will you wait for me?”

“I will, Eli-chan. I’ll wait for you till the end of time.”


End file.
